


On the Wild Side

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/F, Post canon, its just good yall trust me, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: Months after Rita's attack on Angel Grove, Trini starts presenting new powers. With kidnappings, earthquakes, and a new villain to take care of, will the Rangers be able to handle it all and their new powers?This is not written by me, I'm just posting it for a friend (tumblr @angrylilmexican) until she can get her own account :)
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

A new day dawned on Angel Grove. Ever since the battle with Rita, the town had been busy rebuilding. All had been quiet for the past couple months, leaving the rangers to a regular summer and a hopeful senior year.

Kimberly buried her head into Trini’s back as their phones’ alarms went off, “Trin. Trin get the alarm, Trini!” Kimberly yelled as she gave Trini a shove.

Unfortunately, Kim overestimated her strength and her tiny girlfriend went flying off the side of the bed.

“Shit!” Trini came up over the side, messy curls falling into her face, “what the hell babe?” 

Kim gave her a sheepish look as Trini turned their alarms off. Kim rolled herself into a burrito as Trini got up.

“Let’s go Kim, I know you, if you don’t get up now you’ll be trying to brush your teeth and pull your jeans on at the same time.” 

Kimberly gave a muffled groan as she burrowed deeper into the blanket. Trini rolled her eyes and ruffled through her closet, a mixed mess of her and Kimberly’s clothes.

“If you get up we can stop by Krispy Kreme on the way to school.” Trini said while pulling one of Kim’s T-shirts on. 

Kim groaned one last time as she finally got up, “You know I thought senior year was gonna be easy, instead here we are scrambling in the morning just like last year.” 

Kim tugged on a pair of leggings and brushed her short hair out. Kimberly's phone buzzed with a text as she was putting on mascara.

“Check my phone I think it’s the boys.” She said, checking herself out in the mirror.

_ Hey lovebirds! We’re out front let’s roll _

Trini wrote back a short response and unplugged both their phones and grabbed their backpacks.

Jason honked the horn as they were rushing down the stairs, as they were walking out Kim’s mom called to them,

“Have a good first day girls! Tell the boys we said hi.”

The girls yelled their good-byes from the doorway, ready to get the day on with.

Jason’s fire engine red pickup was waiting for them as they walked down the driveway.

“Morning!” Jason smiled at them from the driver’s seat as the girls piled in the back with Zack.

“Morning Jason. Sorry about the delay, you know princess here is a heavy sleeper.” Trini teased.

Kimberly gave her arm a pinch as the boys laughed.

“Alright so what’s the plan for breakfast?” Zack asked, already thinking about a glazed donut.

“Same as usual I guess, besides we gotta be there on time to get our schedules.” Billy said as Jason pulled into the main road.

_____

With breakfast in hand, the gang walked through the school parking lot, watching as all the kids piled into the main building. Inside, the teachers were handing out schedules to everyone.

“Alright guys let’s compare.” Kim said as they all sat down in the auditorium for their first day assembly.

“Zack and I have third and fifth together.” Billy said, bumping fists with the boy.

“Billy, me, and Trini have first together” Jason said over Trini’s shoulder.

“Babe, you and I have almost everything together.” Kimberly smiled at the shorter girl. 

The bell rang and their principal came out to talk to them.

“Good morning students. I know you’re all excited to be back, especially after the whole Power Rangers debacle from last year. I’m excited to announce that your new mayor is here to talk to you all.”

A tall woman with short, light blonde, almost white hair and icy blue eyes walked to center stage.

“Hello everyone, my name is Mayor Astronema. I’m here today to introduce myself and officially reopen Angel Grove High. I will also be discussing what’s going to happen as we move forward from the attack on Angel Grove.”

Trini got a strange, prickly feeling in the back of her head. The mayor stared directly at the rangers.

“After the attack last year, a big portion of the city, including the school was nearly destroyed. Thanks to various organizations and the city council, we are pleased to tell you all that the school has been rebuilt and improved with a variety of new equipment. Rest assured everyone, despite the fear of the Power Rangers and the monsters that come with them, we have everything under control.”

“Now, everyone get to class. We wouldn’t want to have to give anyone detention on the first day now would we?”

As everyone spilled out of the auditorium, Trini pulled the group to the side.

“Yo did anyone else get weird vibes from the new lady?”

“Definitely, we should ask Zordon about it, but for now let’s just get to class.” Jason said as the five minute bell rang.

The group split as everyone went to their respective classes. Still, Trini couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on.

_____

“Okay but can you believe her? Homework on the first day? C'mon man can’t we just chill for a little?” Zack whined while stuffing his face with a sandwich.

“Ugh I know! He wouldn’t even let me go to the bathroom, I thought I was gonna die.” Billy said biting into an apple.

Trini was stealing curly fries off Kim’s tray when a deep rumbling started. Across the school, the earthquake alarm system sounded.

“Attention students, this is not a drill. Earthquake procedures are now in effect everyone please listen to your teachers.”

Students immediately rushed under the tables, covering their heads. The team took the advantage and rushed out of the cafeteria into the hallway. As the shaking got worse, the school started trembling.

“We gotta morph! It looks like the new support beams aren’t gonna hold.” Jason yelled over the rumbling.

Their armor pulled itself over their skin and the rangers sprang into action.

“Trini, Kim, you guys get to the gym. I was in there earlier and most of those ceiling panels are still loose.” Jason commanded. The girls took off.

“Billy, you and Zack head to the tech wing, they plugged a bunch of generators and chemistry equipment, if they mix it could start an electrical fire.”

“Where are you gonna go?” Billy asked as the building shook.

“I’m gonna take a lap and make sure all the support beams are holding up.”

Everyone took off to their assignments. Trini and Kim got to their spot first.

A group of kids were huddled under a wrestling mat as the ceiling tiles came down.

“Damn shitty ass school budget.” Trini said while the shaking worsened.

“We gotta get everyone out, you go left, I’ll go right.”

The girls moved quickly, Trini grabbed the mat and held it up to shield everyone as Kim rushed people out.

The shaking stopped momentarily, leaving the girls alone in the gym.

“Good job babe, c'mon let’s go get the boys.

_____

"Shit! Bill the whole room’s on fire!” Zack said as they slid to a stop in front of the tech classroom.

“There should be a fire extinguisher somewhere, you go get it and I’ll see if I can contain the fire.”

Zack took off while Billy tried to look for some way to stop the fire from spreading. Over in the corner of the room, he spotted an eye washing station.

“This is all I could find Billy!” Zack came back with a mini extinguisher from the teacher’s lounge.

“It’s ok I have a plan, there’s an eye wash station over there, if I can get to it, I can open up the hose inside and maybe put the fire out. Just clear a path for me.”

Zack sprayed a line to the station as Billy slid into the room and punched the box open. Water started spraying into the room and putting the fire out.

“Hell yeah! We’re awesome.” Zack high fived Billy.

“We’re awesome yeah, but let’s go check on Jason.”

_____

Jason took off toward the middle of the school, where he knew most of the damage had happened during the battle. There was a big chunk of the ceiling that was threatening to come down. A beam had come down already on a bunch of students.

“Jason!” Billy said into their coms.

Turning around, he saw the team coming towards him.

“Hey guys, we gotta balance the ceiling and get these people out!”

Trini and Zack lifted the beam off the students while Billy, Jason, and Kim jumped to the ceiling to try and hold it up. They ripped a piece of floor up to keep the ceiling from collapsing. 

Trini and Zack ushered the students into a classroom when a particularly violent shock knocked loose a sharp piece of shrapnel and sent it flying towards Kim and the boys.

It’s like Trini was seeing everything in slow motion.

“Kimberly!” She yelled as she rushed towards them. A loud roar thundered from her chest and a flash of yellow light sent the shrapnel the other way.

The earthquake came to a stop. Trini turned towards Kim.

“Trin your eyes-” 

“Attention students, everyone please make your way to the football field immediately.”

Trini blinked her eyes as they pulled their ranger armor back. Whatever that was, it felt like the beginning of something big.

“Fuck I didn’t even get to finish my sandwich!” Zack whined.


	2. Chapter 2

The team piled into Jason’s truck. School administration had decided to let them out early that day. Rather than going home the team chose to go to the ship. 

“How can four kids just go missing so easily? It’s not like the school is that big.” Zack said, rubbing his shoulder from where it got hurt.

“They probably just skipped and went home, I’m sure they’ll find them soon. What we have to worry about is why there were so many buildings destroyed in areas that didn’t even get hit.” Jason replied. 

The rest of the drive was quiet save for the sound of the radio. When they reached the cliff, the boys went off to ask Zordon their questions. 

“Billy can you run stats on that freaky earthquake?” Jason said as they entered through the waterfall.

The boys walked into the ship, but Kimberly stopped Trini.

“Can we talk? Babe what was up with your eyes? And that roar?”

Trini shook her head, “I honestly have no idea. I’m sure it’s nothing though.”

“I mean, if you say so.” Kim laced their fingers together, giving Trini’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

The girls walked into the control room just as Zordon was giving them a talk.

“Rangers, I fear something has begun. We didn’t want to worry you, but last week Alpha detected a disturbance in the Morphing Grid. Alpha ran a scan during the earthquake and noted it was caused by an outside force.”

The team looked at each other. Jason stepped forward, 

"What kind of outside force?" 

Zordon contemplated for a moment, "It is uncertain what caused it, but Alpha 5 and I will do more to locate its source." 

The team went to one of the other rooms in the ship. Billy got to work on one of the computers, his fingers moving quickly over the keyboard. Jason, Zack, and the girls waited and tried to make sense of it all.

“Guys, I think the earthquake was man made.” Billy said, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the team.

“Is that possible?” Jason asked, pulling himself over to the computer. 

The boys talked amongst themselves, speaking in hushed whispers.

_____

They left the ship and sat around the bonfire.

Trini sat perched in Kim’s lap while they roasted marshmallows. The gang sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Billy spoke up. 

“Do you guys think the earthquake was related to the disturbance Zordon was talking about?” 

“I don’t know Bill, but whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll handle it together.” Zack said, patting Billy on the shoulder. 

Trini buried her face under Kim’s chin, thinking about the day. Kim rubbed her back gently.

“You ok tiny? You seem quiet tonight.” Jason asked.

Trini brought her head up, “Yeah I’m good. Just thinking about today.” 

“Well, you guys did great. We’re a great team,” Jason said, “with that being said, I think we’re gonna call it a night. I’ll pick you guys up in the morning.” Billy followed him. 

“Yeah me too, I gotta go check up on my mom.” Zack stretched out before leaning over to ruffle Kim’s hair and kiss Trini on the head.

The girls remained, silently staring into the fire. Trini cuddled closer,her back to Kim’s front.

“You ready to head home?” Kim whispered as she planted soft kisses on Trini’s neck.

Trini said nothing, just stood and followed Kim down the path that led out of the mines. 

They held hands as they walked, the moon illuminating the path in front of them.

“Do you remember earlier when you asked about what happened at the school.” Trini said. Kim nodded. 

“Well, when I saw that you and the boys were in trouble, I- I don’t know something came over me. I felt this thing inside of me, clawing to get out. Then that burst of light and then, everything else is kind of a blur.”

The girls had arrived at the Hart house, Kimberly had a thoughtful look on her face as she processed what Trini said.

“Like you said, it’s probably nothing babe, but maybe we should keep an eye on it.” 

Trini nodded, “Yeah, you’re right I’m probably just overreacting. I probably just lost control of my powers or something.”

The two got ready for bed, Trini choosing to wear one of Kim’s hoodies. 

Trini lay there in Kim’s bed, one of Kim’s arms thrown over her waist protectively. Trini was starting to drift off when she heard it, a low growl inside her head. The sound reverberating in her head.

Whatever was happening to her, it was about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

By Friday, four more earthquakes had ravaged the city. It was early in the morning when the rumbling began, followed by the earthquake alarms. 

Trini snapped up out of bed, feeling ghost pain through the ranger bond. Kimberly quickly woke up as well, breathing harshly. Trini focused on the pain and saw a flash of red and blue in front of the hospital.

“It’s the boys, they’re in trouble.” Trini said, pulling on her shoes and throwing Kim her shirt. 

The girls snuck out through Kim’s window, climbing down the tree next to the house. Zack ran up to them.

“Did you guys feel that?” He asked, helping Trini down from the tree.

“Yeah, it’s bad. I felt the wind blow out of me.” Kim said. Together the three of them ran across town to the hospital. 

_____

When they arrived on the scene, it was like the first battle with Rita all over again. Jason and Billy were being ambushed by two large creatures made of what looked like tiny bees. Every hit the boys threw just fell through them.

Trini felt the thing inside her stir as she watched Billy get picked up and thrown against the entrance sign to the hospital. Trini bared her teeth as she pulled her armor on and ran at the monsters. 

“Trini wait!” Zack called as she started throwing kicks and punches relentlessly. 

She got a couple hits in before the monster let out a howl. The monster split in two and started attacking her on both sides. Trini tried her hardest to avoid getting hit, but she overestimated one punch and the beast hit her square in the chest, Trini went flying backwards and into a car.

“Trin! Baby you okay?” Kim asked, inspecting her suit for any damage. Trini shook her head.

“Watch out!” she yanked Kimberly to the side as a piece of rubble came inches from hitting them.

“Guys we have a problem.” Zack called through the coms. 

The monsters had multiplied themselves. They ripped a hole into the side of the wall and were walking out with a handful of unconscious kids.

“What the fuck?” Jason said as he lifted a large chunk of the wall off Billy.

The team shook themselves off, the monsters were getting away. They ran after them, eventually cornering them in an alley. 

“Got ya! Now drop the kids.” Jason demanded. 

The beasts seemed to smile before a portal opened and someone stepped out. A little boy, not more than 9 years old, his eyes glowing an icy blue. For a moment, Trini stared him in the eyes and they turned a bright yellow, Trini felt the thing in her chest hum. Then the boy’s eyes turned blue again.

The monsters stepped in and just as quickly as the portal opened, it was gone. 

“Who the fuck was that? What the fuck just happened? Aww man we’re fucked.” Zack groaned as they started back for home.

_____

The team had all gone back to their homes, but it hadn't even been an hour before Billy called them all to the ship. 

“B, man you’re trippin’ it’s like three in the morning dude.” Trini sighed as they all walked into Billy’s lab.

“I know, I know it’s early but you guys have to take a look at this,” Billy said turning the monitor to them, “Okay so Jason and I were out looking at all the buildings that got hit by the earthquakes, and how they could be connected to the missing kids. We found that all the buildings were connected to some kids in the same hospital.” 

“So? What does that have to do with why those monsters took them?” Zack asked. 

“Well, firstly they weren’t technically monsters, they were made out of synchronized nanobots. Secondly, I can’t find any medical records as to what those kids were being treated for, so I’m not sure why they were taken.”

Jason stroked his chin. It was too big of a coincidence for the wrecked buildings and the kidnapped kids to be related.

“What about the kids missing from school?” 

“All related to families whose houses or workplaces got wrecked in the earthquakes or got sent to the hospital in the last couple days.” Billy replied.

Jason scratched his chin,“I doubt this is over with, but we don’t even know who’s kidnapping all these kids. For now let’s just go home and get some sleep.”

“You too Bil, c’mon let’s go home.” Kim said as they all got ready to head home.

_____

Trini was falling asleep in class that day, one second they were talking Shakespear, the next her head was rolling onto her desk.

“Miss Gomez, why don’t you tell us what he meant by the end of the play.” their english teacher, Mr. Cole said standing in front of the class.

“Hm? Um. I think um.” Fuck she was stumped. A couple of the other kids snickered.

Kimberly took pity on her girlfriend and answered the question.

“Well Mr. Cole I think what Trini is trying to say is that when Shakespeare wrote the end of the play, he was trying to convey the idea that even though they both died, in a way it was better for them because now they didn’t have to hide their love.”

“Hm. Yes, thank you miss Hart.” he said, casting a pointed look at Trini. 

The bell rang just in time to save Trini from any more embarrassment.

The girls walked out and headed for the cafeteria for their free period. 

They took their spot at their usual table, Kim sat and leaned her body against the wall while Trini dropped her head on the other girl’s shoulder. Kimberly draped her jacket over Trini’s small frame. 

“You tired?” Kimberly said, rubbing Trini’s head.

“Mhm. Just let me get a quick nap in and I’ll be good.” 

Trini’s nap was interrupted, however, due to the fact that the whole school was rumbling again.

“Guys!” Billy came running into the cafeteria, “There’s some nanobot monsters that are attacking the elementary school, we gotta go.” 

Trini’s head popped up, Angel Grove Elementary was where her brothers were. The beast was clawing inside her chest, ready to pounce into action. 

_____

Zack and Jason were already trying to control the monsters when they arrived on the scene. Some of the kids were rounded up into the corner while the boys fought them off, or at least tried.

A scream made Trini stop in her tracks, It was her brothers. She whirled around, the monsters were breaking down the door of a classroom and were throwing kids around. 

“Help! Power rangers help us!” Manny, her youngest brother called, Daniel clinging to his brother. 

The monster lifted its enormous hand, ready to strike. 

A growl ripped from her throat. Suddenly, Trini’s vision slowed, as though she was running faster and everything else was slowing down. Trini swooped in front of the boys, punching the monsters back. She looked down and saw the fingers on her suit had sharpened into claws. Trini swung at the monsters, leaving deep slashes in their bodies, but her inexperience with the claws got the better of her and they got stuck. 

Trini kicked off the monster’s shoulder, releasing her hands and sending it back. 

The monsters got back up with a roar, charging towards her. Trini roared herself. The vibrations sent them flying back. They slunk back into a portal and in a flash, the monsters were gone.

The kids ran up to her, “That was amazing!” they praised her. 

Trini breathed in deeply, the adrenaline leaving her body slowly.

Then everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You need to tell me what’s going on, we’re all worried about her!”

“Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment Jason, Trini is -”

“Bullshit! Tell us what’s happening to Trini!” 

She could feel herself being carried across the ship, no doubt to the makeshift infirmary. Trini was drifting in and out of consciousness. She could hear everything, but her body felt like stone. She could feel a warm hand stroking her cheek and another one holding her hand. 

“Shit. What happened?” She choked out, as she opened her eyes, her head felt like it was on fire.

Kimberly placed a hand on her back, holding her up, “Hey, slow down, you passed out after the battle.”

Trini looked at her family, Billy was checking the monitors, making sure her vitals were okay, Zack was still holding her hand and looking at her with worry, Kimberly leaned over her, holding her body up.

“Where’s Jason?” She asked. 

Kimberly looked at the boys, silently having a conversation.

“He’s asking Zordon about-” 

“He’s asking him about your new powers! Dude how long have you been able to do that?” Zack said excitedly.

Trini rubbed at her face tiredly, “It’s something new. I don’t know myself. What time is it?”

“Almost midnight, we told our parents we were having a sleepover.” Billy said. 

Jason stormed into the room, the anger coming off him in waves. His look softened when he saw Trini was awake. He walked over to where Trini was sitting up, gently stroking her head.

“How are you feeling Tiny?” 

“Jason what did Zordon say? What’s going on with me?” 

Jason sighed, “You know how he is, he wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“Shit, great. Maybe Alpha knows something?” Trini said, slowly getting up.

“I doubt it, Zordon probably told him not to tell us anything.” Jason scoffed. 

Trini got up off the bed, her hands and head throbbing with pain. She felt her eyes burn and water. Trini stumbled a bit.

“Hey, slow down. Are you okay?” Zack said, catching her from falling. 

Zack’s eyes grew as big as saucers as he looked at Trini. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Zack pulled his phone out, flipping it around to show Trini. She gasped as she looked at her reflection. Her pupils were dilated and shining bright yellow. Trini looked down at her hands.

“What the fuck is happening to me?” she cried as she saw. Her fingernails were grown out into claws and patches of fur stuck out from her shirt. 

The boys and Kim looked around at each other, worried expressions mirrored. Trini took a deep breath and opened her eyes, they opened to her regular brown shade.

“We’re taking you to Zordon. I don’t care what he says, I’m tired of not knowing anything .” Jason said confidently. 

_____

“Trini! Glad to see you aw-.” Alpha started. 

“Zordon!” Trini yelled, “Enough games, we want answers!”

His face appeared on the screen, worry set in his features. 

“I already told Jason. It is not-”

“Bullshit! Just be honest with us. What’s happening? And why can’t they do what I can?”

The old ranger sighed, he knew when he was beat.

“Very well, it began with your Earth’s first ranger team. Thousands of years ago, the first earth team arrived on Earth. The Zords took the shape of your strongest animals, but to do that your team had to infuse their DNA with those of the Zords. Their bodies took on qualities of the animals.”

“Okay but why is Trini the only one who’s got those powers then?” Zack asked.

“Because Trini is your alpha.” Zordon replied.

The team gave each other confused looks. Zordon sighed and continued. 

“The red ranger is not always the leader. The first team was led by its yellow ranger. The dynamic you all have built is completely of your own free will yes, but Trini’s powers come from the fact that she is your team's alpha ranger. Her powers enable her certain control over you all.”

“Okay but what does that mean for me? Why is my body freaking out?” Trini said, trying to wrap her head around all this information.

“It means Trini, that your inner alpha is ready to emerge. You will feel the need to protect those you love, as well as inherit cat-like abilities. Your alpha is an extension of you, the spirit of the sabertooth lives within you as both a separate and twin energy. You have already experienced some of your new powers, but there are more.”

“Your claws are an asset to you. You can protract and retract them, they only exist on your suit even though your fingernails may sharpen. Your alpha roar is extremely powerful and can be used as a shield. Most importantly is your alpha gaze.” 

“My what?” Trini asked, bewildered.

“The gaze. When an alpha and an opponent lock stares, you may push them into submission. Additionally, it can be used to hypnotize others. All your abilities can be trained so you can control them at will.” 

“The ranger that is the alpha will inherit the powers of their zord first. This means Trini’s Zord is also the alpha zord and has the strongest will of them all. In time, the rest of you may also start to show advanced powers.”

Trini let out a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding.

“But why wouldn’t you want us to know this? It would’ve been helpful?” Jason said, crossing his arms.

Zordon let out a heavy sigh, “I thought I’d have more time before your animal powers showed. Approximately 150 years ago, there was another team before yours. Their alpha ranger attempted to completely destroy her team using her alpha powers. Her team barely defeated her, and I feared that without the proper training, one of you might share the same fate. Astronema almost destroyed the earth.” 

“ASTRONEMA?” the team collectively exclaimed.

“Yes? Have you encountered her?” 

“Zordon, that’s literally the name of the new mayor. How could she be alive after a hundred and fifty years?” Kim said. 

Zordon pondered a moment, like he wanted to say something. 

“You should all get some rest, we’ll begin training your new powers soon.”

“But what ab-” 

“Enough! Tomorrow we will train.” Zordon cut Trini off. 

His face retreated into the wall and the command room went silent. 

Trini stormed out of the ship. Her breathing became shallow. A pair of arms wrapped around her middle in an instant.

“Hey. It’s okay, c’mon the boys wanna go hangout. You wanna go? Or you wanna go home?” Kimberly asked softly.

Trini shook her head, “Nah, the last place I wanna be is home.” 

Kimberly nodded, the boys had already gone up to wait for them. Trini slipped her hand into Kimberly’s, somehow the feeling calmed her. 

“You guys wanna go to the camp?” Jason asked.

_____

They made their way to the spot on the side of the mountain where they stashed their stuff in the old train car. Everyone set up their tents, Billy and Zack started the fire.

Jason was cooking some beans over the fire, everyone eerily quiet.

“Okay, maybe we should talk then?” 

He looked around at the team, his family.

“Look I don’t know what the whole alpha thing is gonna mean, but we’re still us guys. We’ll work it out.” He said, gripping Trini’s knee comfortingly. 

“I know man, it’s just- I don’t know. If what he said is true, that means our whole dynamic is gonna change. What if he’s right and I’m gonna turn into another Astronema?” Trini sighed. 

“Hey, don’t say that. We know exactly who you are Trin. We’ll be okay.” Kimberly stroked her hair. 

Trini looked up at the sky, letting their words roll over her.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Billy said, wringing his hands.

“While Trini was passed out, I went to the lab to analyze this sample I got off Trini’s suit. I took apart the nanobots and they had parts that were bought in bulk by city hall after the attack with Rita.”

“How’d you know city hall has anything to do with the bot monsters?” Zack said, taking a swig of his beer. 

“I didn’t at first, but then I took a closer look and noticed that the transmitter was custom, not factory made and the only place that sells that specific copper Alloy wire is a store downtown.” 

“Yeah you lost me buddy.” Kimberly shrugged. 

“Let me finish. Okay so I looked through the digital receipts of the store from the last couple months and looked for anyone who bought that in bulk and turns out, Mayor Astronema’s assistant was the one who bought it.”

“Holy shit. Billy you’re a genius!” Jason exclaimed. 

“Even so, why would she build nanobots and start kidnapping kids?”

The team was stumped.

_____ 

Later that night, when Kimberly was curled up in her arms Trini felt her alpha stir. Her mind was alert and she felt through her mind for the source. In her mind she could vaguely make out another pair of yellow eyes. They were piercing and cold. A smooth, eerie voice whispered to her.

“I’m coming for you kitty.” 

Then the connection was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

The world was still dark when her phone started vibrating. Trini had not slept a wink, her mind too overrun with thoughts of the voice in her head. Despite not being able to sleep, Trini kept her arms wrapped tightly around a slumbering Kim.

“Mmh, babe turn your phone off.” Kim groaned.

Trini smiled gently, reaching over to see who was texting her. It was Jason telling them to get to the ship, Trini groaned and rolled over.

Kimberly had taken the comforter and turned herself into a burrito. Trini rolled her eyes and laid on top of her.

“Wake up princess, we gotta go train.” Trini said, shaking Kim out of the burrito blanket. 

Kim groaned and leaned up, “You are so annoying sometimes you know that?” 

Trini laughed and moved off the bed to get dressed, narrowly dodging a pillow thrown at her head.

_____

“Yo Zordon! Let’s get moving.” Zack yelled as he bounded into the pit.

The others walked in behind him, workout bags slung over their shoulders and water bottles in hand. 

“Rangers, welcome! Zordon has instructed me on today’s training regimen.” Alpha 5 said in his usual chipper tone. 

“So what are we doing?” Billy asked, setting his bag down.

“I’m glad you asked master Billy. Zordon decided that we should focus on training Trini’s alpha abilities as well as check to see if any of you present any new powers.” 

“Wait? So we’re basically here to see Tiny get her butt kicked? Oh yeah I’m staying.” Zack teased as Kim smacked the back of his head. 

“Precisely Zack! Although, I must say Trini shows the most promise out of all of you.” Alpha said. 

“Woah Woah Woah! The most promise?” The boys spoke over each other. Kimberly just laughed and threw an arm over her girlfriend.

“Enough, let’s begin,” Zordon said, loading up the simulator, “Trini please step forward.”

“We’re going to begin with something fairly simple. The targets will move at half speed, all you have to do is use your claws to defeat them.” 

She took a deep breath and pulled her armor on. The targets were moving easily, but still going at her. 

“What am I supposed to do? How do I pull them out?” She yelled as she tried to dodge hits.

“Focus your energy, your powers are directly related to your emotions. Tap into a powerful feeling and use it to extend your claws.” 

As Trini tried to focus, she lost touch with her surroundings and failed to realize there was a nano-monster right outside her peripheral vision. 

“Trini watch out!” Kim called as the monster sent a punch to her face.

The simulation paused as she fell to the ground hard. 

“Shit! Trin you-” 

“Do not help her! Trini must learn to get up without aid. Begin simulation.” 

Trini groaned as she got back up, her cheekbone throbbing with pain. She gritted her teeth as the monsters came at her slightly faster.

“Focus Trini!” 

“I’m trying, it won’t work!” She grunted. 

Suddenly, a sim monster appeared behind Kim, punching her in the back. They all turned, focusing their attention on her. A light blue beam surrounded her and suddenly she couldn’t move. 

“What are you doing? Stop!” Trini cried as the nano-monsters closed in on her.

“They're gonna hurt her Zordon!” Zack yelled. The light immobilizing them too. 

‘Control it Trini! Get to Kimberly by using your powers.” Zordon screamed over the chaos. 

A loud roar erupted from the room, Trini whipped her claws from her suit and rushed through a wall of monsters. She opened her mouth, sending a violent, thundering roar at the last remaining putties. 

Zordon took away the blue beam, releasing Kim and the boys. As soon as Trini was sure Kim was okay, she rounded on the old ranger. 

“What is wrong with you! Are you insane?? You could’ve hurt her!” Trini snarled at him, her eyes blazing yellow. She turned on her heel and walked out of the ship. 

“Are you crazy? Trini has no idea how to control her powers. Plus you put Kimberly in danger.” Jason yelled at the man in the wall. 

"I felt Trini needed to be pushed both physically and emotionally. The only way to do that was to put Kimberly in immediate danger.” Zordon said calmly. 

Jason ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew the girls needed a moment. 

_____

Trini sat on a rock, Kim’s arms wrapped around her middle as she rocked them back and forth. 

“Kim? Trini? You guys okay?” Zack said lightly as he approached the girls. 

Kim turned her head as Trini’s small frame shook in her arms. Trini forced her eyes shut as a growl ripped through her throat.

“Her powers have been out of control since she ran out of the pit. She can’t pull back her claws and she’s growling at every living thing in sight.” Kim said. 

Zack walked gingerly over to them. Trini’s eyes opened slowly as he kneeled in front of her.

“Trini, i’m gonna hold your hands okay? I just wanna see if we can pull your claws back.” He said softly. 

Trini whimpered as he took her hands and ran his fingers from the bottom of her palm, to the tips of her fingers. They breathed deeply together and slowly Trini’s claws retracted. 

“Thank you Z. I appreciate it.” Trini thanked him.

“It’s okay, I owe you after the amount of times you’ve talked me down from a panic attack.” 

The three of them stood there for a moment, basking in the morning light as the sky over Angel Grove turned light orange.

“What are we gonna do if I can’t control this?” Trini said barely above a whisper.

Zack linked their pinkies, “You’re Trini, you’re the strongest out of all of us, I know you can. 

_____

“Alright, we’re trying this again, but I want two things,” Trini commanded, “one, no more using Kim or the others and two, stop holding back, I’m tougher than I look and we know I won’t break.”

Zordon’s face remained neutral, surveying the other rangers before speaking. 

“Very well, begin!”

_____

The team had spent the rest of the day at Billy’s house hanging out in the basement.

“Kids is that you?” Candace said, popping her head into the basement.

“Yeah mom we’re in here.” Billy called back.

“Okay good I’m glad you’re here. I heard about those missing kids and I wanted to make sure you were all okay. I’m headed to work, dinner’s in the fridge.” 

The teens waited until she went back upstairs to talk. 

“Okay so here’s the plan. Billy mapped out the places where all the portals have been opened up and noticed that the earthquake tremors have been starting right under city hall.” Jason said, rolling out Billy’s map from behind his whiteboard. 

“We’ve figured out that the kidnappings and nano sightings are happening every night at midnight.” Billy added on, marking spots around town where portals were opened.

“We figure that if we track down the nano-monsters and go through a portal, we should be able to trace where the kids are being taken.” 

Zack, Kim, and Trini tried to keep up as the two boys bounced back and forth explaining the plan.

“So let me get this straight,” Zack asked, “You want us to find a group of nano-monsters, sneak in through a portal to god knows where, and find these kids?” 

Jason and Billy nodded, “Yeah basically.” they said in unison. 

“All right, sounds good.” Zack whooped.

The team smiled at each other, then the same tremors from before started again. The house shook and the earthquake alarms went off across town. Billy shakily walked to his computer.

“C’mon I mapped where the quakes originated from.” Billy said, pulling his arm armor on and plotting the coordinates on his screen.

_____ 

The team rushed to the center of town where everyone was freaking out. Bricks and pieces of concrete were raining down. About a dozen young kids with blue eyes were tearing up the buildings and beating on anyone who got in their way. The police formed a perimeter around the kids. The chief and his men had their guns raised.

“Wait! Jason yelled, holding his arm out. 

“Power Rangers, thank god you’re here. Something's wrong with the kids, they won’t respond to us. Are they on something?” the chief asked.

“We think the kids are under some kind of mind control. Let us try to get through to them.” 

“Okay guys, I don’t know how we’re gonna break the spell, but round them up and see if Trini can use her powers on them.”

“Jason I don’t know if I can do it, I only just started and I- I don’t know.” Trini said clumsily.

“Babe, breathe. You got this.” Kim reassured her.

The rangers rounded the kids up into a circle, it wasn’t easy. They seemed to have similar powers to them, although it seemed they didn’t know how to use them. 

Trini stepped up to the kids, raising her eyes to meet theirs. She stared intensely at the kids and for a moment, the blue faded away and showed their real colors, then the blue came back.

The kids laughed together, all of them stood up straight and opened their mouths.

“Oh Power Rangers,” they said unanimously, “It’s cute that you think you know what I’m up to or that you think you can stop me. Your alpha hasn’t even learned how to master her gaze properly. You can’t stop us Power Rangers, not now when I've already grown so powerful right under your noses.” they laughed.

A portal opened under the kids. Trini thought quickly and tackled one before he could get in. He thrashed under Trini as the portal closed. Trini put her hands on either side of his face and tried to get through to him. Her eyes blazed yellow and the blue in his eyes faded. The boy fell unconscious.

“Guys we got a crowd let’s go.” Zack alerted them. 

“I got this.” Kim said, putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling. 

In a split second, the Pterodactyl zord was over them and ready to get them to safety. 

“Only I can fit in the cockpit, so give me the kid and everyone else ride on the wings.” Kim commanded.

They followed Kim and took off for the ship. 

_____

When they landed, the rangers went to the medbay to make sure the boy was okay.

Billy took his vitals and they sat around the cot. Hw sighed as he looked at the computer.

“It looks like he’s in some kind of coma, I don’t know what to-” Billy stopped mid sentence as Zack lightly shoved him out the way. 

Zack reached a hand out and touched the boy’s forehead. His eyes glowed a rich black. 

“What the fuck? Zack?” Jason reached out. 

Zack snatched his hand back and the boy woke up coughing. 

“Masks on,” Jason said hurriedly as the boy sat up. 

“Where am I? Please don’t hurt me, I tried to do what you wanted, miss Astronema please!” he cried.

“Woah woah, calm down. We’re not gonna hurt you. Do you know who we are?” Jason said in a soothing voice.

The boy took a deep breath and nodded, “you’re the Power Rangers.” 

“That’s right. Can you tell us your name?” 

“Kevin.” the boy said quietly.

“Okay Kevin, what can you tell us about what happened?” 

The boy shuddered and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

“I was in the hospital, my parents took me there after the attack because I didn’t feel good. Then the next thing I remember is this being dragged underground. This lady with blue eyes took a group of us kids and told us we had to help her or else. She used those big monsters to push kids into pods and keep them in line.” 

Jason motioned for the others to meet him outside.

“Okay, so we have information on her. How are we gonna get the kid out of here?” 

Everyone turned to Zack.

“Why’s everyone looking at me?” 

“Dude you woke him up and your eyes turned black.” Trini punched him in the arm.

“Okay? I don’t know how I did it or how to do it again.” He shrugged.

“Well what were you thinking about when you touched him?” Jason asked.

Zack exhaled harshly, “my mom.” 

“Maybe you’ve got healing powers. Can you try again?” Billy said.

Zack nodded and everyone walked back into the room. Jason pulled his mask down to speak to the boy.

“Thank you Kevin, we’re gonna take you home now okay?” 

Kevin nodded, his face a little more relaxed than earlier.

“One more thing, what was Astronema looking for? What’s she using you guys for?” 

Kevin shrugged, playing with his fingers, “She splits the kids up, I was one of the first ones. She thinks some of us have powers like you guys. With those kids, she can mind control them and make them her fighters, if they’re stable that is.”

“Stable? What do you mean?” Kim asked.

“Some kids can’t control their powers. They're the ones making earthquakes. Every couple days, this man in a suit comes to the lair to check us out. I heard her talking about getting ready to send some of them to a military base in Washington. She says she’s gonna save the strongest of us for a special mission, something about a crystal.” 

Jason rubbed his chin, “okay Kevin. Thank you.” 

Zack placed his hand on Kevin’s head and he was out like a light.

"All right guys, let's go get the kids." 


	6. Chapter 6

At midnight, the rangers were set up around the town square, watching nanos as they moved silently, stalking their way out of several apartments. Children slung unconsciously from their shoulders, they made their way to the ground where the same little boy from before opened a portal near the town square. 

“Alright everyone, let’s move.” Jason said through their comms. 

The team snuck their way through to the center, slowly creeping behind the last nano going through the portal. Jason made a hand gesture that signaled them to move quickly. 

The blue light of the portal was blinding. In a flash, the light was gone and when Jason opened his eyes they were in an underground cavern. Zack pulled the others behind a stack of large crates. He shushed them as he peeked over the crates to watch the nanos.

“All right, everyone stay together. We’re outnumbered so try to stay unnoticed.” Jason whispered.

They waited until the monsters rounded a corner before walking along. They moved silently, Jason taking the lead with Trini behind the others. The team came upon a fork in the path.

“Okay here’s the plan, Billy’s mapping system thinks we’re in the original mine shafts from before the town was officially built. Trini, you and Kim go to the left. Billy, Zack, and I will go to the right. Billy’s put the map schematics into our arm tech so don’t worry about getting lost. Everyone keep your comms on and make sure we meet back at the portal spot in twenty minutes.” Jason said. 

The team split and the girls went down their path. The hairs on Trini’s hair stood on end as they came to a door.

“Kim wait I have a ba-” 

Before Trini could finish, the door opened and a squad of nanos marched out. Kimberly squeezed Trini closer to her. Kim looked around to find somewhere to hide, but saw nothing, her breathing came in short bursts. Trini could feel Kim thinking herself into a panic attack. 

“Calm down, it’s gonna be okay just breathe.” Trini soothed her. 

Kim took in a big gulp of air and when she closed her eyes, a pink dome-like shield cast itself around them. Trini inwardly panicked as the monsters looked directly at the two girls. One stared directly at them, its green eyes staring directly at them, though it didn’t seem to even see them. When they rounded the corner, Trini and Kim separated and looked at each other.

“Did you just make us invisible?” Trini smiled.

“I- I don’t know. Maybe? I felt this warmth spread around my body and I thought of a way to hide us.” Kim said.

The girls quieted down as they entered the room the nano monsters had come out of. The room was covered wall to wall with steel pods, each with a child inside. The room was insanely cold and seemed to be two floors tall. Trini walked up to one of the pods.

“Babe come look at this.” Kim said, her hand brushing across a pod.

Trini turned her head, inside the pod was a little girl. Trini recognized her as one of her brother’s friends from school. 

The girls ducked as the door opened again. Trini pulled Kim behind the pod as Astronema walked in with a Sabertooth at her side.

“Oh kitty, it’s so hard to be me. Those little brats keep breaking my gaze somehow,” she said dramatically, stoking the tiger, “I fear if I don’t act soon, the rangers will uncover my plans. Those military bozos won’t have the transport ready for another twenty four hours. OH and on top of that, I haven’t even found the Zeo Crystal yet.” 

Her tiger perked its ears and growled. 

“Oh? Yes I do think so, let's go greet them shall we?” Astronema laughed as she and the tiger went through a mini portal.

Trini grabbed Kim and they raced back out the door, running through the dim hallway they came from.

“Guys? We gotta go. Kim and I found some crazy shit.” Trini said through their comms. All that came back was static.

The girls came to a screeching halt as a blockade of nanos and kids stopped them. 

“Leaving so soon Power Rangers?” Astronema said, the wall of her minions parting for her to pass. 

Trini and Kim took a fighting stance.

“Oh come now, surely you can’t leave without your friends can you?” She chuckled. Stepping over, Astronema wove a hand and Zack, Billy, and Jason walked forward, their armor gone and their eyes completely blue and devoid of any emotion.

‘What’s wrong girls? I just took your little friends and enhanced them.” Astronema cackled as she ran her nails down Jason’s jaw.

A low growl made its way through Trini’s throat. She shifted her body to shield Kim.

“Awe. It’s endearing how you think you can protect her, or any of them for that matter,” the enchantress said in her smooth voice, “but it won’t help you. Once I get rid of the two of you, I’ll be free to send the kids off to infiltrate the government, then I can dig up the crystal and no one will stop me!” 

“Why would you bother telling us your whole plan?” Kim said from behind Trini.

“Why?” Astronema cocked her head. “Well pinkie, that’s because you two won’t make it out of here alive.” Astronema gave them a wolfish smile, she lifted a sharpened nail. “Destroy them,” she said, cackling.

Kim gripped Trini’s hand as they ran through the maze of a mineshaft. Behind them, they could hear the thunderous footsteps of both the hypnotized children and their teammates. Kim looked down at the map on her arm, they were headed for one very large pit.

“We gotta think of a plan soon Trin! There’s a giant hole coming up!” Kim said in one breath.

Trini wracked her brain for an idea. She knew there was an opening above the pit, but the jump would be too high for Kim to make. The lightbulb went off in her head.

“Get on my back, quickly!” Trini said as they made it to the edge of the pit.

“What? Trini there’s no way we’ll both make it. We’d be too heavy.” Kim panted as they heard the boys approaching.

“Dammit Kimberly there’s no time! We have to try.” 

Kim wrapped her arms and legs around the other girl as Trini took a giant leap at the cliff above the pit. Kimberly could feel them falling just as Trini’s fingertips grabbed the edge of it. Kimberly saw the boys and the kids standing at the edge of the pit.

“Trini?” Kim said as Trini tried to pull them up.

“Just hold on, I got it.” Trini grunted as she struggled to pull them both.

“Trini look at me,” Kim’s voice wobbled, “I need you to keep going.” 

Trini looked down at her girlfriend, realization dawning on her.

“No, no don’t say that Kim. I can pull us up just give me a minute.” 

“Trini we don’t have a minute! You need to get to the surface and find a way to stop Astronema.” Kim said, untangling her legs.

The hand that wasn’t gripping the ledge grabbed Kim’s thigh in an attempt to stop her.

“No! Don’t let go Kim, please. I can’t do this without you!” Trini cried out.

Kim looked over her shoulder, Jason and Billy were locking fingers to help Zack get a boost. They were out of time.

“Get out of here Trini.” Kim said.

“No please! Don’t do this Kimberly.” Trini cried, her grip slipping.

Kim kissed the top of her head, “I love you, I know you can do this.”

Kimberly launched off of Trini’s back. She used the momentum to send her body right into the path of where Zack and the boys were. On the ground, Kim threw punches restlessly, trying to take out as many people as possible. Trini watched in horror as Billy came up behind her and pinned Kim’s arms behind her back. Zack gripped her head as Jason stared into her eyes. Trini had to watch as her girlfriend’s kind brown eyes turned an icy blue.

She pulled herself up from the edge. The map on her arm told her that there should be an exit coming up soon. Trini ran, she ran so hard she thought her legs might fall off. The path seemed to go on for eternity, until finally she saw the moonlight illuminating the exit. Trini recognized the opening as being on the other side of town. She could faintly hear footsteps approaching behind her.

Thinking quickly, Trini put her fingers to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. In an instant, Kimberly’s zord was above her. Trini climbed into the cockpit and flew as quickly as she could towards the ship. 

_____

“Trini what happened? Where are the others?” Alpha asked as she walked into the ship.

She had to sit, had to think. She just wanted a moment to catch her breath. She laid down on the cot in the medbay, her hand brushing over something soft. She turned her head to see that it was one of the hoodies Kim had stolen from her months ago. Trini could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

She was so tired, and she didn’t know if she could go on without her friends. Especially without Kimberly. Trini closed her eyes, thinking of her friends, of how she could possibly take on the problem alone.

“Trini, Zordon needs you in the command room immediately.” Alpha said, entering the medbay.

Trini sighed, her limbs feeling heavy. She lifted herself from the cot and walked past alpha without a word.

“Trini, we must address the problem. Without the re-” 

“Shut up.” Trini cut him off.

“Trini this isn’t a game. We need a plan on how to handle this.” 

“I said shut up! Don’t you get it? Without the rest of my team i’m nothing!” The short girl yelled, balling up her fists at her sides, “without Billy, Zack, Jason, KIMBERLY! Without them I have nothing! I’m just some weird little mexican dyke with no friends who moves every couple months. My friends, my family, they make me who I am. Without them I don’t know what to do.” 

Trini felt the tears spill from her eyes, running hot down her cheeks. She could feel her claws dig into her palms.

“I don’t know how to do this without them Zordon.” 

The man in the wall said nothing for a beat, simply letting Trini’s words wash over him. 

“Then don’t do this without them. Do it  _ for  _ them,” He said softly, “Trini losing your team is not something I take lightly, but I know that you are one of the strongest rangers I have ever had the honor of guiding. There is a reason you have the alpha abilities, even when you didn’t have them, you protect those you love, even if it puts you at harm. So go, go save them, and prove to everyone that you are the alpha Power Ranger.” 

The tears had stopped running down her face. Trini took a deep breath to try and reel in her emotions. Her body felt heavy and she wanted so desperately to just stop for a minute. She knew he was right though, she had to fight to get her family back.

“Step onto the power grid, and finally feel the extent of your powers.” Zordon said in a booming voice.

Trini gripped the rails. Her feet felt glued to the spot as blinding yellow light filled her eyes. The power that coursed through her veins was unlike anything she’d ever felt before.She could feel the animal inside her stir, as though it were trying to claw its way out of her.

And it did, Trini opened her eyes and was met face to face with a yellow sabertooth tiger. It stood in the middle of the grid, watching her. Trini stood, raising her chin at the beast. It bowed its head to her. Trini stroked its mane and touched foreheads with the giant tiger. When she pulled away, it was gone and Trini felt her strength come back. 

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall this chapter is so good, i'm so proud of this girl, she's doing amazing! -OHS


	7. Chapter 7

Trini sat up on the cot, her forehead dripping with sweat as she woke up from her nightmare. She held Kim’s hoodie to her chest, breathing in deeply. Trini grabbed her phone and checked the time. It was a little after 5 AM as she got up and pulled her shoes on. 

Trini walked down to the pit and stepped into the middle of the room to begin the simulation. She took down monster after monster, using her claws to slash through them. At one point she was surrounded. She dropped low to the floor and jumped high, using her roar midair and pushed them back. Trini took a deep breath and looked around at the empty pit. She smiled to herself as she drank from her water bottle. 

“Trini, Zordon would like a word with you.” Alpha said through her earpiece.

She descended into the cave, confident in herself to fulfill the mission.

“Trini, alpha five’s scanners have picked up a very large heat signature coming from the other side of the mines. I am recommending you take the zords with you as backup.”

“Will they even follow me? I figured Kim’s only did it because of our bond.” She said to the wall.

“Like your team, the zords follow the lead of the alpha, trust that they will help you in battle.” 

Trini turned to walk out of the control room when Zordon spoke up.

“Remember Trini, the alpha will always fight for their team, until their last breath. Bring your team home, you’re their last hope.” 

Trini nodded as she walked out of the room to the “garage” where they kept the zords. When she walked in, her Sabertooth dropped its giant metal head for her to pet. The rest of the zords looked at them, as though waiting instructions. Trini took a breath, and let her powers take over. Her yellow eyes looked into those of her zord. Bright yellow lines spread throughout the sabertooth as it stood with its head tilted upwards. The rest of them bowed to the tiger as Trini climbed into the cockpit. 

“Let’s go get them back.” 

_____

“Get those pods onto that truck now! I’ve made it this far, I can’t afford anymore slip ups from you idiots.” Astronema yelled at Kim and the boys. 

A dozen government agents were at the mines getting ready to transport the kids. Pods were rolled out of the cave and onto trucks.

“And you’re sure they won’t wake up ‘till we get back to base?” A man in a black suit asked Astronema.

“Of course, the pods were designed to keep them in a sleep-like state until they’re opened.” Astronema said, faking a smile.

The man smiled sinisterly and hit the side of the truck. The other agents followed his lead and started climbing into their vehicles.

“The boys back at HQ are gonna love these.” He said out the window with a chuckle.

The engines rumbled, before they could go anywhere however, Trini stopped the Sabertooth zord right in front of their path.

“You’re not taking them anywhere.” Trini snarled. Trini stood on top of her zord with her claws extended.

“Sir what do we do?” one of the agents yelled from a jeep.

“Take her out you idiots! It’s one person, she can’t be invincible!” Their leader yelled.

Trini let out an ear-shattering roar, sending the men flying backwards. Trini ran to the back of one of the trucks and threw the door open. Trini hopped up and ripped the covers off as many pods as she could. Right away, the kids opened their eyes as the government men got back up. Trini helped a girl out of the pod, she felt a tug in her chest as the girl looked at her pocket and retrieved a green power coin.

“How’d you get t-” Trini had no time to finish as the agents started firing their weapons at them. Trini howled in pain as a bullet nicked her in the shoulder.

“I’ll cover you, go get the others!” A yellow glow wrapped itself around Trini as the agents aimed all their weapons at her. She used her claws to take out the three machine guns that were mounted on top of their jeeps. They took to the ground, trying to corner Trini, but she was too fast for them to get a good shot.

Trini saw the girl get the last group of kids off the truck and head towards the woods. The girl turned for a moment and nodded her head to Trini, Trini returned the sentiment as the girl took off with the kids. 

Suddenly, the ground shook violently and threw them all to the floor.

“Retreat! Everyone go, now!” The agents’ leader yelled. They all piled into whatever vehicles they could and took off down the road.

Trini had no time to chase after them however, because Kimberly and the boys ambushed her.

“Good to see you again Trini,” the three of them said unanimously, an eerie voice echoing out of their mouths, “unfortunately, you are disturbing my plans and we can’t have that now can we?” 

Lights matching their coins glowed from their hands and like magic, Trini’s team held new weapons in their hands. A black axe, a pink bow, a red sword, and a blue staff.

“Looks like you guys got an upgrade, too bad I did too.” Trini smirked as the yellow glow enveloped her once again. Her suit looked different to the others now, it was a tighter fit than the armor, her helmet had ears now, and the visor was more of a mask with eye slits. Her gloves had claws that could be retracted and the suit itself had brown stripes. 

The boys rushed her, each hitting from a different side. Trini had no problem taking them on with her newfound strength, except that Kim had sent an arrow flying right into the back of her leg.

“Fuck!” she yelled out in pain as she went down on one knee.

Zack swung his axe at Trini’s head, ready to strike. Trini rolled out of the way as the others closed in on her. 

“Sorry guys, your ears might hurt after this.” she said out loud. Trini let out a glass-shattering roar at the team. 

The boys went down all together, but Kimberly had rolled out of the way just in time.

“Never send a boy to do a girl’s job I suppose.” Kimberly said in a seductive tone, her arrows piercing Trini’s armor. 

“I know you’re in there, babe, fight it.” Trini grunted as she pulled the arrows out. 

Kimberly walked up to her and leaned in, cupping Trini’s face. “Oh Trini, don’t you get it? I’ve taken your little team and made them into soldiers. And when I’m done with them, there won’t be anything left.” 

A growl ripped through her throat as Trini tackled Kimberly to the ground, her eyes blazing yellow. Kimberly’s smirk fell into a grimace as she realized what Trini was about to do.

“No, no, no! You can’t do this!” She yelled as Trini gripped her face.

In an instant, Kimberly’s body dropped to the floor, unconscious. Trini threw her over her shoulder and walked over to the boys. The ground shook as something large headed towards them.

Trini nudged Jason’s ribs with her shoe. “Jase, Jase? Jason wake up.”

Jason stirred and sat up. “Trin? What happened?” The boy groaned as Trini helped him up.

“I’ll explain later, grab the boys we gotta go,” Trini said as they jogged to a nearby cliff. 

Trini put two fingers in her mouth, summoning the zords to their position. Trini’s Sabertooth led the charge as the others followed behind as a huge monster made up of nanobots slunk out of the cave, followed closely by Astronema and some kids. 

“Don’t let them escape!” Astronema cried out as the team ran to a clearing. Trini threw Kim into her cockpit as Jason got the others in. The giant nano monster and hypnotized kids flanked them from all sides.

“Cover your ears,” Trini said. Trini put her hands on the control board of her zord, the giant sabertooth opened its mouth and let out an incredible roar.

The nano monster roared in pain as pieces of it fell apart. Astronema let out a scream as the rangers made their way back to the ship.

_____

“Ugh I feel like I got hit by a truck.” Zack groaned as he opened his eyes. Trini had been sitting in a chair next to his cot, waiting for him to wake up.

She handed him a glass of water. “Well what did you expect? Astronema had you guys under her spell for hours and then I had to kick your ass.” 

Zack snorted as he sat up from the cot. Everyone had been resting up since Trini rescued them. It was late morning when they had all gotten back to the ship.

“I’m gonna go check on Kim, you gonna be okay?” Trini stroked his hair as Zack nodded as he dropped back into the cot.

Trini made her way through the ship to go find Kimberly, on her way out, she passed Jason and Billy in the control room monitoring the scanners.

“Trini, come here for a sec,” Jason said from where they were bent over a computer.

“What’s up guys?” She asked, coming up behind. She saw they had taken apart the earpieces Astronema had given them while they were under her control.

“We were taking a look at the earpieces Astronema put on us and we think she might’ve been weakened the last time she had to fight a ranger team and that’s why she’s been having trouble with the hypnotized kids. The weird thing is, the kids didn’t have earpieces, they had nanobot chips on the back of their ears. Jason and I think that the earpieces could only be used on actual rangers.”

“Actual rangers? What do you mean?”

“While we were under her spell, we learned that the kids don’t have power coins like the rest of us do. The kids all got their powers because they were exposed to radiation from the Zeo Crystal,” Jason explained.

“That can’t be right, I found a girl with a green coin. She helped me get the pod kids out of the trucks.” Trini rubbed her face.

“But I thought Rita had the green power coin? Whatever, we’ll get back to that. We think your roar is strong enough that it can disrupt the signal to the bots, which is why the giant nano monster was falling apart after your zord roared at it,” Billy said.

“Holy shit guys, great job. Keep looking into it and let me know if you find anything else,” Trini said on her way out. She could faintly hear Jason and Billy talk about the green coin and what it could mean for the team. 

Trini spotted Kim a couple feet away from the cliff, sitting under a tree on their rock. 

“You okay princess?” Trini asked, wrapping her arms around Kim’s middle. The pink ranger shrugged her shoulders as Trini sat with her.

“It was so weird Trin. She was in my head, it’s like she was controlling my body, but I could see everything she was making me do. After you got away, the guys,” she stopped to take a breath as tears started to flow from her eyes, “the guys dragged me to her. When she was looking into my eyes, it was like every muscle in my body was burning. When she got inside my head, she showed me every bad thing I've ever done or thought. The boys were like robots, I thought we’d lost them forever, I thought I'd lost _ you  _ forever.”

Kim tucked her head underneath Trini’s chin, the tears falling silently. A soft purring sound came from Trini’s throat as she stroked Kimberly’s hair.

“It’s okay Kim, I got you.” 

Soft footsteps came from behind them, “Hey guys, Zordon’s asking for us,” Jason said.

_____

“Rangers, I’m glad to see you all safe. I am afraid your mission has not ended yet. In the past couple hours, the earthquakes have come more frequently and at stronger levels in the city. Alpha and I think that Astronema is preparing her forces to lead an attack on Angel Grove.”

“You saw what she did to us last time, what chance do we have of beating her now?” Zack said nonchalantly. 

“Why are you thinking like that? We have no choice but to beat her Zack,” Jason argued.

“I’m just being realistic, how are we supposed to beat her?” 

“Enough! You need to come up with a plan, Astronema is probabl-” 

An earthquake shook the mountain before Zordon could finish. Dust shook from the ceiling as the rumbling only got worse. Lights lit up on the control boards as the whole ship continued to shake. Billy pulled up his chair to the computer to map the source of the quakes.

“Guys we have a giant monster walking straight through downtown.” 

“The time is now rangers! Go forth and save your home.” Zordon’s voice shook through the quakes.

“Okay guys it’s time, let’s go take our town back,” Jason said as they ran through the ship to the garage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this kid! -OHS


	8. Chapter 8

The team rolled out of the garage and made their way through the countryside. Trini was in front, watching the horizon for anything out of the ordinary. They were running at a quick pace, trying to find any sign of Astronema or her minions.

“Guys I think I found where Astronema is transmitting the signal from. It seems to be coming from one of the old radio towers on the other side of town,” Billy said over his mic.

“Take Jason with you. Kim, Zack, and I’ll take on Astronema and buy you some time to take it down,” Trini commanded.

The team parted as Trini’s team took off headed downtown while Jason and Billy went uptown. The zords came to a screeching halt as they saw the destruction that led into the city. Buildings were completely destroyed and others were on fire. Smoke was everywhere and there seemed to be nowhere that wasn’t covered in a thick layer of dust. 

“We gotta stop her or Angel Grove is gonna be completely destroyed,” Zack said as they climbed out of the zords to get a better view from the ground.

People were rushing to get out of buildings and to safety. In front of the buildings was a giant nano monster. As soon as they stepped into the square, the smoke cleared and Astronema stepped out from a portal.

Astronema laughed as the rangers stood in front of her. “So glad you could join us rangers. Now that you’re here, the party can really start.”

She snapped her fingers and a large, blue portal opened behind her. Dozens of nano monsters and rows of children with identical ranger armor on, except all of theirs was black with blue accent lines. They stood without their helmets on, emotionless and awaiting command. The nano monster towered over them, ready to attack. 

Astronema raised a clawed hand. “Kill them.” The children and nanos ran out of the portal, charging at the team with no hesitation. 

“Okay new plan, kill the nanos and subdue the kids,” Trini yelled over the chaos.

“What about jumbo over here?” Zack said trying to fight his way through the kids and monsters. 

“Leave him to me!” 

A little girl jumped on Kim’s back, putting her in a chokehold.

“Watch out Kim!” Zack yelled as he ripped the kid off her back and threw her a few feet away. The girl landed on her feet effortlessly. She swung her arm out and a sword made of fire emerged.

“Aw shit, we’re screwed,” Zack sighed, pulling his ax out.

Trini climbed her way up a building, not yet sure how she was gonna take the monster down.

“Tri- Trini can you hear me?” Billy said through the coms, his voice cutting in and out.

“Kind of, what’s wrong?” 

“We nee- time. There’s- can- get through.” He cut out. 

_____

“Bil, you’re gonna have to hurry up!” Jason yelled as he used a shield to try and keep the ranger kids from breaking down the door to the radio tower.

“I’m going as fast as I can, but it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. The whole thing is written in some kind of alien code.” 

Jason grunted as he used his body to hold the shield in place. The force on the other side of the door eased up for a moment, until the kids used their weapons to break the door down completely.

“Jason!” Billy cried as his friend flew through the room, landing with a loud thump. The kids moved into the room and closed in on Billy. Jason groaned as the kids pinned him against the wall.

“Get off him!” the boy yelled as he hurled a ball of electricity towards them. The ball hit the kids directly and they fell to the ground, unconscious. Jason stared at Billy in wonder as the other boy kept working.

“You okay Jase?” The blue ranger called over his shoulder. 

“Yeah I’m good, focus on taking the signal down,” Jason said as he checked on the kids. He took the chips out and made sure they were all breathing. Billy pumped his fist as the tower signal came down, in the distance they could hear Trini roar. 

“Where am I? Stay back!” One of the kids woke up and threw up a shield around her and the other kids.

“Bill, get Trini on the line. I’ve got an idea.” 

_____

“Billy? Billy! Shit,” she said out loud, “guys, Billy and Jason need more time to bring the tower down.” 

“We’ve kinda got our hands tied down here Trini!” Zack said, trying to take down two kids that were attacking his left side. Zack felt his control slipping away and as the next thing he knew, the kids were knocked out.

“Zack! Remember how you were able to heal Kevin? Maybe your healing powers can be used to knock them out too!” Kim said panting.

From Trini’s position, she could see Astronema move away from the square and make her way towards Krispy Kreme. Running out of options, Trini whistled for the zords. 

“Guys get out the way; I have an idea!” 

Kim and Zack jumped up to higher positions as the zords came crashing through the town square. Trini jumped from the roof and into her cockpit. Her zord opened its mouth and roared. The ranger kids’ chips shattered as they fell to their knees. 

“C’mon, Astronema’s getting close to the crystal,” Zack said, jumping into his zord.

“What about the kids?” Kim said as her pterodactyl hovered above them.

“Leave them, we’ll come back.” Trini instructed as they all made their way after the mega nano.

The three made their way to the crystal, where Astronema’s monster was digging a hole where the Krispy Kreme used to be. The nano was slow in its movements, as though it didn’t exactly understand her command.

“Work faster you idiot!” Astronema yelled frantically as they approached. She turned her head and gave a sinister smile, “Rangers! I’m so glad you could be here to witness the beginning of a new earth. As we speak, my rangers are being driven out of Angel Grove and to government facilities all over the country. When they wake, they have instructions to covertly hypnotize all other personnel in the facilities, then make their way through every major city in the country. With the zeo crystal and an army of minions, not even you will be able to stop me!” The enchantress cackled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Trini said as Kim’s pterodactyl swooped low and fired missiles at the mega nano.

Zack rushed behind her and used his zord to push Astronema’s monster back from the pit. Trini followed, using the Sabertooth and slashed at them.

“Enough!” Astronema yelled. The monster got back up and with a roar, pushing all the zords back. Astronema’s eyes took on an icy blue and dozens of nano monsters came running out through a portal. 

The monsters weren’t as sturdy as before, they were confused and were fighting sloppily. They began flinging themselves at the zords, ripping into them and trying to take them down. Trini looked up, Kim’s pterodactyl was being swarmed with nanos on the wings.

“Kim do a loop!” Trini said through the mic. Kimberly tried her best to shake the nanos, but the majority of them hung on.

“Shit look out!” Zack yelled as Astronema’s monster began flinging balls of fire at them.

Kim was doing her best to fly through the chaos, but the monster threw a large fireball at her and the pterodactyl began losing altitude, “I need some help over here!” she screamed as the zord dipped lower.

Trini used the Sabertooth to chase after Kimberly, when she was low enough, the tiger jumped into the air to cushion Kim’s landing. Kim’s left wing was hanging on by a couple steel beams, with the cockpit almost completely torn out. Zack screamed behind them as the mega dragged his zord into the pit which was now on fire. 

“Zack hold on,” Trini said as Kim jumped into the Sabertooth with her. The tiger rammed into the mega’s side, making it lose hold of Zack.

They were locked in a hold, Trini and Zack’s zords using all their strength to hold back the mega nano. They could feel themselves sliding back as they heard Billy over their comms.

“Trini! We got the signal disrupted, her powers should be weakened. Jason and I have an idea.” 

Billy’s zord ran to them as a high pitched screeching noise filled the air. The nano monsters all shrieked as their body’s began to crumble to the ground.

“Guys go down, I think we can take them from the ground,” Zack said, ejecting himself from the Mastodon.

Astronema watched as her monsters began to fall apart, desperately trying to use her powers to get them to move. The rangers closed in on her as she struggled to regain control.

“It’s over Astronema, you lost.” Trini said as she stood to her full height.

“Lost? Oh no children, you’ve only delayed the inevitable. You see, even without my rangers, even without my nanobot monsters, I am still an alpha, still a ranger. That kind of power can’t be taken away.” 

Astronema brushed herself off as she took a deep breath. Immediately, Trini’s hair stood on end as her alpha sensed something, “Grab her!”

Trini lunged at her as Astronema’s body began levitating in an eerie blue light, a forcefield shielded her and Trini got thrown back. As the enchantress opened her eyes, an evil smile stretched her face, fangs poking out. A silhouette began forming around her, taking on the shape of a giant blue wolf almost two times the size of an elephant. The shadow engulfed the enchantress and in her place stood only the wolf. 

“Now you will see what a true alpha looks like!” She cackled as the wolf let out a howl that left the others clutching their ears. 

Astronema charged at them, fangs drawn as the team moved to get out of the way. Astronema leaped at Trini, jaws snapping at her throat. Trini wrestled with the wolf, trying to push her off when an arrow lodged itself in its back. The wolf snarled as she turned around.

“Hey bitch! Get off my girlfriend,” Kim yells, bow drawn with a pink arrow already knocked in place to shoot again.

The wolf growled as it jumped off Trini and headed for Kim, a ball of electricity hit her in the side. Billy raised his hands as the electricity flowed from one hand to the other. The others surrounded her, weapons raised. Zack with his axe and Trini with her claws out. 

Astronema laughed as a puff of blue smoke surrounded them. A scream was heard through the smoke, but Trini couldn’t see anything in front of her, “Guys! Where is she?” Trini stumbled forward, feeling around for her team. A yellow light covered Trini head to toe.

Her hands bumped into a body, “Kim? Guys, is that you?” She said getting closer.

“Trin- Trini I can’t move” Zack said, coughing. Trini looked down, Zack had deep cuts running down his torso, his legs were being pinned in place by the blue smoke and his armor had dematerialized. Next to him, Billy groaned as the smoke pinned him down on his back, his shirt torn up and covered in blood. A cough alerted Trini to someone behind them. 

“Trini, help me,” Kimberly sputtered out. Trini crawled her way to her girlfriend, Kim was laying on her back, a large cut ran from her forehead to just below her eyebrow. 

“Jesus, Kim what happened?” Trini kneeled over her, pressing her hand over the wound. 

Kim groaned underneath her, “She jumped me before the smoke spread.”

A large paw emerged from the smoke and clawed at Trini’s back, slashing through her undershirt and ripping into her skin. Trini let out a shriek that made Kimberly’s blood run cold. The alpha dropped to the floor as Astronema pulled her claws out from Trini’s body.

“Trini!” Kim screamed as the wolf stepped over Trini’s body and walked towards Kim.

“Leave them alone! Get away from them.” Zack yelled as he fought against the weight of the smoke.

“I have grown tired of the games little rangers. You will submit to me, or you will die trying to save this pathetic town.” Astronema paced in front of her with a wolfish grin.

Astronema raised a giant paw, setting it down on Kimberly’s wound. “Such a shame really, I thought your little alpha would’ve put up more of a fight. Guess she didn’t love you as much as you thought.” 

Astronema ripped her claws down the side of Kimberly’s head. Kimberly and the boys screamed as Astronema put a hand on Kim’s windpipe. “After I kill you and your team, there will be no one left to stand in my w-”

A thunderous roar boomed through the street. Astronema whipped her head around as a gigantic yellow Sabertooth jumped on her back, large teeth sinking into her neck. The two rolled around before Trini pinned Astronema to the ground. 

“Enough! You think I'm weak? You think I won’t kill you? How  _ dare  _ you threaten my family.” Trini growled.

Astronema shifted one of her paws into a hand and threw a hard punch to Trini’s jaw. Trini stumbled back as the enchantress circled her.

“I’ve defeated much stronger alpha’s than you Trinity Gomez. I have watched the very best ranger teams fall. What makes you different?” The wolf said, grinning. Trini shook her head and gave the villain a toothy smile.

“Because you just fell for our trap, bitch.” A large explosion came from behind them, the ranger kids came running towards them with Jason leading them. Jason threw up shields around Astronema, boxing her in. Trini jumped into the ring as Jason and the kids held them up. The kids who didn’t have shield abilities had weapons drawn. Trini circled the enchantress, her eyes blazing yellow. 

Astronema lunged at Trini, sinking her teeth into the girl's shoulder. Trini cried out in pain as she tried to get away. Trini snapped her teeth at the wolf’s hind leg and Astronema tumbled to the ground. She took several steps back, a deep growl coming from her throat. They stared each other down, eyes blazing. Blue and Yellow lasers shot from their eyes, blinding Jason and the kids. 

“You think you’re more powerful than me? I’ve had worlds bow before me!” The wolf growled out.

“You’re weak. We know you’re weak,  _ you  _ know you’re weak. Last time you fought one of our teams they left you scrambling.”

“Silence!” Astronema yelled as she lunged at Trini, Trini dodged as Astronema hit the side of Jason’s shield. A bright light flashed and suddenly there were three people in the ring: the wolf, the sabertooth, and Trini in her human form. 

Trini pulled her claws out and beat the wolf repeatedly into the shield wall. Astronema gnashed her teeth as Trini whipped her claws across the wolf’s face and neck while her sabertooth circled them. 

“You’re weak and everyone knows it.” Trini dragged Astronema to the middle of the ring and threw the wolf down into the dirt. The sabertooth pinned Astronema to the ground as Trini’s hands wrapped around her neck. Trini felt her eyes turn yellow. 

Astronema’s eyes glowed blue, and as Trini kept her eyes locked. “Your time as alpha has come to an end, I am the alpha ranger and you will submit to me!” Trini yelled as the sabertooth roared. A ball of light encased them, a mysterious wind blew as they levitated into the air. 

Trini ripped her claws across the wolf’s chest, her Sabertooth bit hard into its wolf’s shoulder. Trini reached into the wound and pulled Astronema’s spirit out. The wind and the light died down as they drifted down to the floor. Trini’s Sabertooth stood at her side as Astronema tried desperately to merge with the wolf, who was on the floor whimpering as though it were dying.

“What have you done? What have you done!” She shrieked.

Trini and her alpha merged. “I’ve stripped you of your alpha and taken your powers. You’re nothing more than a human now.”

The wolf stood and walked to Trini’s feet. Trini looked at it as the wolf bowed its head and disappeared into a ball of light. Finally defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearing the end yall, go congratulate @angrylilmexican on tumblr for being rad!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm so proud of @angrylilmexican for all the work she put into this and am proud to be her proxy account til she gets hers :D

Jason and the kids dropped the shields as they closed in on Astronema, Jason pulled out a set of glowing, green handcuffs and secured them around her wrists. As Trini turned, she remembered the others. She ran towards the team, Trini helped the boys get up before turning to an unconscious Kim. 

“Kimberly,” Trini shifted Kim’s head into her lap, “hold on babe, just hold on. Zack help me!” 

Zack rushed over to them, pressing his palms over Kim’s temples. Black lines ran down from the boy’s palms to Kim’s body.The bleeding immediately stopped, but a large scar was left in its place. 

Zack put his fingers over Kimberly’s pulse. “Trini I’m not feeling anything,” he said, worry etched on his face. 

Trini placed her hands on Kimberly’s face, her vision blurry with tears. Trini felt as though all the air in the world had vanished. She felt the boys standing behind her, Zack stroked her hair gently as she let out a sob. Trini touched Kim’s forehead with hers as she choked back the tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Kim, I couldn’t protect you,” Trini cried.

A sputtering cough brought Trini back to the present. Looking down, Trini saw Kimberly’s coy smirk as she blinked her eyes open.

“Damn, you really love me huh Trin?” The pink ranger laughed softly. Trini gasped as Kimberly sat up.

Kimberly ran her fingers over the new scar. “That bitch really did a number on me. It’s not too bad though right? I’m still hot?” 

Trini laughed, running her fingers through Kim’s dirt and blood covered hair. “Yes baby you still look hot.”

Trini helped Kim up as they turned to where Jason was walking along with the kids. The children varied in ages, some looking as young as 7 and others as old as the rangers. The main 5 circled up, dusting each other off and catching their breaths. 

“Well, I guess our team just got a lot bigger,” Jason said

“What’s gonna happen to them?” Billy asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Trini looked to the kids, who were standing a couple feet away, unaware of what they should do. “I mean they’re rangers right? We should take them in.”

The others turned and gave her a questioning look.

“Look, I know they don’t have coins or anything, but these kids are just as much power rangers as we are, whether we like it or not, they’re the next generation and they need to be prepared just like we are.” 

“I love you Trin, I really do, but are you crazy?” Kimberly said, waving her hands.

“We’ll start an academy to train them. We can use Astronema’s base and repurpose it.” 

“What about our identities? They’re gonna wonder who we are.” Zack pointed out.

“We’ll tell them, after all, they’re our team now.” Trini said, looking out at all of them. Trini motioned for the kids to come over.

The oldest ones took the younger kids by the hand as they walked over. Trini counted out twenty five of them as they came closer. A native girl wearing a green jacket walked up to Trini.

“You know, you guys look a lot less cool up close.” She said in a cool tone. The girl pulled out a green power coin from her jacket pocket, “I’m guessing this has something to do with you, because it keeps burning the shit out of me.”

Trini’s eyes widened as she looked up at the others.

“How did you get that?” Trini asked in a commanding voice. 

“My family moved here a couple weeks ago, I found it in the mines a couple days before the first earthquakes started. When kids started going missing, I tried to go investigate on my own but Astronema found me and turned me. It was only earlier in town when you guys showed up that I was able to break out of her spell.” 

Trini glanced at the others through her visor. The others nodded subtly and Jason turned to the girl.

“What’s your name?” Jason asked, stepping forward.

“Tommy, Tommy Oliver.” 

Jason pulled his visor down and shook Tommy’s hand, “None of the kids had power coins, only powers. It sounds like you’re one of us, welcome to the team. I’m Jason.” The others dropped their armor and introduced themselves.

“Rita had the green coin, but I guess weirder things have happened. C’mon we have to talk to the kids,” Kim said, shaking Tommy’s hand with a smile.

Tommy stood with them as the kids walked up to the team of, now six, rangers. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” Trini asked one of the smallest kids.

“Maya.” The little girl flinched as Trini bent down.

Trini brought her helmet down as she brought a hand up to the girl’s shoulder. “You were really brave out there, Maya. You’re the one who had that cool fire sword right? You go to my brother’s school.” 

The little girl nodded and gave Trini a small smile. Trini stood and addressed all of them, “I know you guys have been through a lot and you really wanna get home, but we have some stuff to take care of first. If you older guys could hold onto the little ones, we’d appreciate it. Everyone follow us.”

The team walked together, the Zords following behind. 

“Hey new girl! Wait up.” Zack jogged ahead to talk to Tommy.

“Oh god, what is it with Zack and his attraction to cool girls that he has no chance with?” Jason groaned.

The others laughed as they watched the two joke and get to know each other. Kim threaded her fingers with Trini’s, leaning on her.

“How’s the head babe?” Trini said, running her fingers down the scar.

“Hurts, but a lot less than before. I don’t think this one’s going away, something about alpha power I guess.” Kim shrugged.

“Yeah well, I beat her ass, so you don’t have to worry.” Trini said, lightly kissing Kim’s hand.

Everyone felt a little lighter as they walked up the trail, Astronema was gone and out of their heads. The town was gonna be okay and everything could be rebuilt, but they still needed to help the kids, they had to get back the others that were stuck in pods, not to mention senior year was just beginning. The battle was over, but the war was just starting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll relay any comments to her if you wanna be a homie and leave some :D


End file.
